


Happy New Year.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, New Year's Eve, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: That was their last mission together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Plot's story is mine, but it isn't the characters, neither are the places, they belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and the creators of Sherlock BBC.

It was their last mission together. 

They were in the middle of a big avenue of some Poland’s city, without holding hands but clearly together. It was a starry night and they could see almost every constellation in the hemisphere. 

It wasn’t the perfect night for a murder, but she was trustfully holding a gun, while he was keeping it in the inside pocket of his coat. 

Neither of them had spoke it out loud, but it was clear: before the sun broke dawn, she will be in other country, and he in a plane to Serbia, with the propose to end, finally, all of that suicidal missions. 

The city actually appears a death city, because even at that particularly night, there’s no one outside. It was a pity, because if someone would catch them, then they would have some more time together. But both of them were meticulously too perfect to allow that.

In the distance, a clock sounded at midnight. He looked at her, watching the smirk he deep know grew up in her red painted lips. He smiled too, thinking about all the time he had seen that grin. 

-Happy new year, Miss Adler. 

Instead of give him an answer, she loaded the gun and raised a perfect eyebrow. 

He got an answer at least eight hours later, when every party in that country is finishing, at last, and he was already in the private plane Mycroft had sent to pick him up. First, a moan sounded all around the small and claustrophobic jet. Then, he smiled, like if he was still looking at her.

“Happy new year, Mr. Holmes.”


End file.
